


This Means War

by Bluejay-storytelling (LavenderEnby)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Children's Stories, Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Monologue, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderEnby/pseuds/Bluejay-storytelling
Summary: Isabella rallies the grade 5 girls to get payback on the boys. Emma objects and turns the other girls on Isabella.(this a girl child monologue for theatre audition monologues)
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	This Means War

_Isabella rallies the grade 5 girls to get payback on the boys. Emma objects and turns the other girls on Isabella._

**Isabella**

Today is the day we take it all back. Today is it! They have been stealing our toys, they have been throwing dirt at us, and we will get Revenge! Remember Sally, when Oliver pulled the bows out of your hair and ruined it for the rest of the day? We'll get payback for that. The boys won't know what hit them. They _think_ we are all playing manhunt, they think we've forgiven them… but we are far from it! While they're hiding, the plan begins. We set up tripwires, your goal is to lead them towards the trip wires and make them fall and skin the knees!

_(Pause.)_

No, Emma, we won't back down. Besides, we won't get in trouble, they can't prove we set the tripwires.

It's amazing! They can try to say there was a tripwire but we can get rid of it easily. We also have the fact the boys are stupid and clumsy and just trip on anything. We can just say they tripped, we had nothing to do with it.

_Annoyed_

Come on Emma what else!

_(Pause.)_

No, we can't just tell a teacher. You know how useless Ms.Bumble is. She couldn't even teach us the three times table. Besides, it's six to one. It's only you who doesn't want to do this. If you're gonna be a poopy head you can just go away.

_The girls begin to leave ISABELLA is very distraught_

What no- don't go- I didn't mean it. (beat.) hurt but trying to conceal her pride. Fine. I don't need any of you anyway.


End file.
